User blog:Iheartmegahitt/Okay as promised, second chapter.
Third chapter comes tomorrow. I think this one might need some work though because I kind of had a brain fart. >_< Chapter 2: I’ve got a crush on you It as during lunch time when Clare and Eli were both sitting outside with Adam eating lunch. Clare had usual carrots and celery in a container and nibbling on them, always enjoying her usual healthy foods. There was a bottle of water on her bag but she hadn’t pulled out yet to take a drink. Eli was eating an apple while sitting beside her, not even caring there arms were pressed against each other’s. Adam was picking at the leftovers from last night’s dinner and thinking about Fitz and his friends. The two of them saw the concern in his eyes from across the table and worried about him. Eli spoke up to make a statement about Fitz’s friends. “Why do you let them get into your head, Adam? That’s what they want you to do.” Eli shook his head after taking a bite of his apple. “I told you I had your back, didn’t I? Your older brother does too so you don’t need keep getting worked up over them.” He looked at Clare with his usual crooked smile, causing her cheeks to turn red. “You know… you two would make a perfect couple.” Adam told them, finally putting a smile on his face. “Have you two ever thought of going on a date?” He didn’t want to feel like intruding but he really thought they were perfect. “Why would you say something like that?” Clare’s cheeks turned a little red when she looked at Adam. “Hm. That’s something I never really thought about.” Eli shrugged after taking one more bite of his apple. “But I’m not rushing things. It doesn’t really seem fair to take things overboard.” He knew Clare was sitting next to him. “I really like her but I want to be sure of my feelings.” Eli looked at her and couldn’t help smiling. “I think you already like her a lot more than you think, man.” Adam smiled when Eli shot him an angry glance. “Dude, shut up!” Eli scowled when Adam backed off. “You don’t need to try to hook us up either. I think we are capable of managing it on our own.” He sighed while tossing his apple into the trash can. “Anyway, Clare… did you finish that English assignment yet?” Eli asked her while changing the subject. “I haven’t yet.” Clare replied. “I’m still trying to think of what I want to write about.” She thought of writing about the boy she had a crush on but then she’d have to read it aloud. “What about you, Eli?” Clare asked him. “I’m not sure.” Eli didn’t have any problem with writing. “But I really don’t think I’ll have as much of a problem as you.” He didn’t mean for that to sound rude but it still made her angry. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Clare frowned as he sighed. “Look, if you want me to help then I’d be glad to.” Eli smiled crookedly while trying to cheer her up. “I never said I wasn’t going to. As your English partner, I’m supposed to make sure you do better when you write.” He put his arm around her while rubbing her shoulder. “Thanks for the offer but I think I can handle it on my own.” Clare told him, blushing with his arm wrapped around her. “I need to get to class before I’m late though.” She told him as she stuffed her container into her bag. “Want me to walk you?” Eli got up since he wanted to go with Adam to protect him from the bullies. “Adam can come along to if he wants to.” He glanced Adam who got up and followed them into the school building. “Shouldn’t you be walking to your own class?” Clare asked him. “Nah… I don’t mind being a little late.” Eli smiled crookedly while standing outside of her class. “Try to have fun without me, okay? It’s a shame we aren’t in the same grade though.” He frowned when she entered her own class. “No, I think I like this way because if we were in every class together, I’d probably get sick of you really fast.” Clare told him only smiling at him. “Wow, that’s harsh.” Eli continued to grin crookedly. “Just go to class already.” Clare nudged his chest with a chuckle. “You might need to take Adam to class too, remember?” She was worried that Fitz and his friends would try to jump him. “You might even need to go into the bathroom with him. “Clare, I have everything covered so just relax, okay?” Eli was going to take down Fitz no matter what it took. After school Eli and Adam met up with Clare as soon as she was out of class, while the three friends walked out to the front of the building. Adam had to wait for his older step brother to show up so they could get home. Clare waited with Eli on the front steps with silence between each of them. Eli couldn’t think of anything to say to her while he was painting his cast with white out. This made Clare watch him without thinking of a word to say. Clare looked up at him when their eyes met; causing her cheeks to turn red. “When is your mom coming?” Eli asked, breaking the silence as he twisted the cap onto his white-out bottle. “I was thinking… maybe… we could um… I don’t know… see a movie or something.” He asked her, trying so hard not to blush. “Is that a date?” Clare placed her arms around his arm while he looked at her. “If you want it to be a date.” Eli grinned crookedly while they stared into each others eyes. “I bet I know what you’d want to see.” He didn’t find it hard to tell what she liked. “I was thinking of taking you to go see Eclipse.” Eli looked away before letting her see him blush. “I would love that.” Clare’s cheeks turned red too. “What time though?” She wanted to make sure the time wasn’t too late her mom wouldn’t let her go. “What time is the best for you?” Eli asked her, not wanting to make a time that wouldn’t work. “I don’t know anything before dark would please my mom.” Clare told him. “She’s really strict when it comes to me going out at night; especially with a boy.” She started to laugh when he looked down. “Okay so then I’ll look for something before dark and give you a call.” Eli told her when her mom finally pulled up. “Is that okay with you?” He felt her arms realizing from his arm as she got into the car. “Yeah.” Clare blushed. Eli kissed her cheek and caused them to turn an even redder color than before. When she looked up at him he was grinning crookedly while waving to her. Clare waved back and couldn’t believe what he had actually done. So um... enjoy? :< Sorry if it sucks. ;o; Category:Blog posts